zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnett the Phoenix
Garnett the Phoenix (ガニット ・ザ ・フィーニックス Ganitto za Fiinikkusu) was a 26 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian phoenix, the elder brother of Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure and the leader and fly member of Team Garnett. An extreme supremacist, Garnett sought to rid the world of non-Mythsetians and restore his people's former glory. However, his plan was stopped with the intervention of his family and an outsider. He was once the head of the House of Mythos and Chief of the Mythsetia Veil, inheriting the position from his father Hydra the Dragon. However, his abandonment of the post in Hostile Encounters left his position to the next in line with Garnett unable to ever retake it. Disappearing after his defeat, Garnett remained hidden for nearly three months before finally emerging in search of his family's ancient relic, the Orb of Mythos, which he believed would be able to restore his power. After raiding the tombs of each of the Mythsetian Founders, he pieced together a map leading to its supposed location. Despite a minor setback, Garnett was able to acquire the Orb and use its powers to his advantage. Using the Orb's powers, Garnett was able to imbue himself with so much power that he transformed into Inferno Phoenix. However, before he could proceed to attack the rest of Mobius, he was stopped by Azure in her own titan form. Following his defeat, it was revealed that Garnett had actually been possessed by the spirit of their ancestor Mythos following the death of their father, who had also been possessed. Forced to act as Mythos' host for ten years left Garnett a broken shell of his former self, consumed with guilt and grief over the acts he was forced to commit to the point where he begged his siblings for death. When they realized that Garnett would always be susceptible to Mythos' control, the siblings agreed to kill Garnett out of mercy, finally allowing his spirit to rest. His ashes were scattered, thereby preventing the possibility of resurrection. Physical description Garnett was a tall but slim bright orange phoenix with light blue highlights and golden tail feathers. His bright plumage made him easy to spot and he housed incredible physical strength. He had fire markings on his legs and arms and wears gloves that cover the plumage of his wings on his arms, which he could remove when he needed to fly. He had a large beak, sharp talons on his feet and claws on his fingers. Personality Garnett was a serious individual with a ruthless and cold personality. He enjoyed manipulating and blackmailing others. As head of his family, he ruled over his brothers and sisters with an iron fist and used fear to secure the loyalty and servitude of others. When his youngest sister defied his orders and ran away from home, he set his other sister on fire as a warning to prevent others from following her example. He was dedicated to fulfilling his destiny as well as the destiny of his siblings whether or not they are willingly going to participate or not, though this ultimately failed. He was rather impatient and got angered very easily when he did not get what he wanted or when things did not go his way. It was not uncommon for him to threaten an individual with physical violence to get their compliance. In addition to this, Garnett was an extreme Mythsetian supremacist, viewing himself and his people as above others and entitled to luxuries and power. His lifetime goal was not only to achieve supreme power for himself but to install his people as the highest power in the world. What may have been his biggest shortcoming was his tendency to underestimate his opposition. Because he carried himself at such a high standard and considered himself superior to others, Garnett did not recognize certain things as a threat to his power. This can be seen when he was defeated by both Azure and Umber prior to his exile. In reality, this ruthless personality was an entirely different entity: that of their ancestor Mythos, who, as a result of an ancient spell, was able to possess the bodies of his descendants who were first born sons of first born sons. The real Garnett, after a decade of being possessed and forced to act on Mythos' will, was left a broken and shattered shell of his former self so consumed with guilt that he begged his siblings to kill him in order to put Mythos down once and for all. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Garnett was gifted with magic deriving from his family's bloodline. In addition, as the leader of his people, Garnett displayed many skills required of the position. Powers *'Fire manipulation (formerly):' From his Mythos heritage, Garnett inherited the ability to control the element of fire. The range of his abilities are vast and he exhibits a perfect control of this ability. He was ultimately stripped of his magic by the Orb of Mythos. **'Heat manipulation:' As an extension of his fire abilities, Garnett could control, generate and absorb heat. **'Fire resistance:' As a manipulator of flames, Garnett possessed a high resistance to the element as well. His body could withstand incredibly high temperatures, allowing him to remain unharmed by fire. **'Flame solidification:' Garnett could use his fire to create constructs out of flames. These constructs are solid, but retains a fire around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals resistant to fire, such as Garnett himself, can hold the constructs without being burned. ***'Explosive daggers:' Garnett was able to generate hard fire daggers that explode on his command. *'Darkness manipulation (formerly):' After using the Orb of Mythos to steal his brother Umber's magic, Garnett gained the ability to control the element of darkness and use all the same powers Umber had. With it, he can control any aspect of darkness, shadows and even dark energy. This power was eventually returned to Umber thanks to Payne. **'Shadow constructs:' Garnett could use his powers over darkness to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. **'Shadow camouflage:' Garnett was rendered invisible while in shadows or darkness. **'Shadow generation:' Garnett could generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. **'Shadow merging:' Garnett was capable of sinking into his own shadow, allowing him to easily travel across great distances. **'Darkness teleportation:' Garnett could teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. **'Shadow marionette:' Garnett displayed the ability to control the motion of another through their shadow, using it to make Azure fight Umber. *'Flight:' Garnett is capable of flying with the wings on his arms and can even use his fire to propel himself forward. *'Super strength:' Garnett is gifted with incredibly superior strength, greater than an average Mobian, capable of carrying three of his siblings in the air at once, if not more. *'Enhanced agility:' Garnett possesses enhanced agility and speed. *'Immortality:' As a phoenix, Garnett is virtually immortal. Should he ever be killed or die naturally, his body will burst into flames and he will be able to arise anew from the resulting ashes, thus allowing him to outlive even the 300 year lifespan of other Mythsetians. However, when his ashes are spread or separated in any way, he is unable to revive from them. *'Titan transformation:' Like other members of the House of Mythos, Garnett was capable of entering a Titan transformation, in which he became Titan Garnett. Rather than using Chaos Emeralds, the ability to enter his Titan form could only be attained through power imbued by the Orb of Mythos. Garnett's body became entirely made up of flames and he attained invulnerability, enhanced speed and strength and a mass increase in his fire powers. He required a great amount of inner energy to sustain his form and if he ran out, he could physically burn out. If this happens, he would revert to his normal form, severely weakened to the point where he may not even be able to stand. **'Level 2: Inferno Phoenix:' Upon being further imbued with power even in Titan form, Garnett was able to access a second, more advanced form of Titan transformation. This secondary form resulted in Garnett taking on a more bestial and primal form of a giant phoenix made entirely of fire. Garnett's fire powers were further enhanced in this form, though he lost any ability to speak or communicate with those around him. Inferno Phoenix's fire body could burn so intensely that even being completely submerged in water could not weaken him. In fact, his flame body was hot enough to evaporate all the water around him while he was submerged in the ocean. Skills *'Expert hand-to-hand combat:' Garnett was an excellent fighter and utilized his fire powers in combat. He could easily hold his own against one, or even several opponents, thanks to many of his supernatural advantages. Garnett was even capable of defeating Anubis the Jackal in single combat despite Anubis' greater age and experience. *'Leadership skills:' As the chief of the Mythsetia Veil, Garnett has shown to be an effective leader, although with questionable methods. *'Charisma:' Garnett was very charismatic, able to convince people of anything with his words without even having to lift a finger. *'Intimidation:' Garnett was incredibly intimidating and could easily coerce others to do his bidding and follow his orders. In most cases, his subjects will obey out of fear, but a threat of violence and bodily harm from him easily assures their obedience. *'Manipulation:' Garnett was a master manipulator, having carefully manipulated his youngest brother Pine from a young age over the course of several years into his most loyal servant. He also managed to manipulate his brother Umber the Black Dog for so long to the point where Umber has become so submissive to Garnett to the point of even shutting down a resistance attempt against him. Weaknesses *'Water:' Garnett's element of fire rendered him weak against water. *'Arrogance and extreme obsession:' Garnett's extreme arrogance and obsession with his goals often rendered him so overconfident that he sometimes failed to see threats to his plans. Most often he was aware of an individual's strengths, but was so arrogant that he did not consider them a threat to him. Equipment *'Seal of Mythos (formerly):' When Garnett was head of his family, he held the Seal of Mythos, which signified him as family head. The Seal allowed him to unlock the door to the Veil Catacombs, dispel the fog surrounding the Mythsetia Veil island as well as allowing him to track Azure the Dragon when she ran away. Trivia *Garnett is named after the color of the same name. *Garnett and his family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. *If Garnett were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Magmar, to represent his fire powers. **Bisharp, to represent Garnett's use of lackeys and domineering nature. **Hawlucha, for it's speed and skill despite it's small size. **Gyadaros , for it's red coloration, massive destructive power and a mild reference to his sister, Sapphire. **Salamence, for it's violence and aggression and to represent his sister, Azure. **Moltres, to represent his fire powers and phoenix species. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Garnett Category:Featured Articles Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Deceased